


Oh would you look at that the world is ending

by XxunsocialBxtchxX



Series: The Tales Of Varied Teens [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Birthdays, Demisexual Character, Emil is the trans kid to straighten anything up, Gay, Illustrated, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other tags to be added, Possible nonbinary character, Pre Transition Trans Male Character, Really friggin gay, We try to make our characters as enjoyable as possible, please don't be discouraged!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxunsocialBxtchxX/pseuds/XxunsocialBxtchxX
Summary: A young teen stands in her bedroom. It just so happens to be that today, December the 23rd, is her best friends birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago that she was birthed, it is only today that she will be given a name.Will this childs name be?====> AMERICAN IDIOT





	Oh would you look at that the world is ending

**Author's Note:**

> Its here!!! Its short, I know. Next chapter should be about 2000 words. 
> 
> We spent so much time planning to attempt to get this story as cannonly correct as possible! We still have so much to do! 
> 
> For now I'm the only author, but I'm getting a new one as soon as they get an invite. 
> 
> Here we go

A young teen stands in her bedroom. It just so happens to be that today, December the 23rd, is her best friends birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago that she was birthed, it is only today that she will be given a name.  
  
Will this childs name be?  
  
====> AMERICAN IDIOT  
  
Hey now, that was a low blow! Try again, dumbass.  
  
====> EMIL MUNIEZ  
  
Awesome!  
  
  
Your name is EMIL MUNIEZ.  
  
 You have a variety of INTERESTS. You happen to contain an undying love for DRAWING ANIME. You also spend too much of your time pretending to be a FAMOUS SINGER. Despite this, you hope to gain a career in ENGINEERING, though you are not very good with MATH IN GENERAL. You absolutely love talking to your friends when you aren't busy being a vague little shit, but you rely on the autocorrect on your phone to make your words intelligible. You happen to be very BUSY present shopping at the moment, though, and can't speak right now.  
  
You aren't very entertaining, be someone else.  
  
====> Be the anti-social dork  
  
Your name is IRIS GRIFFIN, and you are not an ANTI-SOCIAL DORK. That is a LIE, but you like to think of it as a TRUTH. You have several INTERESTS. You enjoy PLAYING GUITAR and hope to one day become a famous guitarist in a band. It is unlikely to happen, but you can still dream. You do, however, have an interest in writing stories and are having thoughts of becoming an author. You are unfortunately busy with playing the guitar at this moment, and can not even bother to pay attention to anything other than these amazing tunes you are  creating.  
  
What will you do?  
  
====> Be Short Potato  
  
Your name is ALEX HARPPER. You are the SHORTEST among your group of friends, and are often referred to as a POTATO. You have a knack for making HORRIBLE ART, and you hope to become a GAME DESIGNER when you grow up. Other interests for you include FANGIRLING, watching MOVIES, writing FANFICTION, and SHIPPING(mainly your friends). You only have a few of those CLOSE FRIENDS, in which you wouldn't trade for the world. Your CHUMHANDLE is fanaticOddball, and you have a grammatically correct way of speaking.  
  
What will you do?  
  
==>Alexis: Be the Dog Lover  
  
You are now Maya O'Neill, and you are most definitely not a PUPPY OBSESSED TEENAGER. At least you like to think so. You flop on your STUFFED PANDA BEAR, checking through some social media DEETS. You see some totally awesome baking tutorials, and really hilarious comics about how the chicken crossed the road. You are so lost in the deep, dark void of the internet, that you forget to reply to some of your chums on PESTERCHUM.  
  
===> Get spammed

 

artfulAddict [AA] opened memo on board HAPPY BIRTHDAY

tsundereGuitarist [TG] has been invited to memo!  


animalisticCutie [AC] has been invited to memo!  


aberrantGeneration[AG] has been invited to memo!  
  


AA: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA  


AC: what  


TG: Oh my god  


TG: Please don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday  


AG: Oh, snap!  


AC: oh yeaaahh  


AC: awe thx guys  


TG: Welcome to teenagehood. You get to be a big kid now  


AC: :D  


AG: Hmph.  


AA: Awe, you'll be a big kid soon.  


AG: >:(  


AA: Anyways  


AA: I went gift shopping, so your gift should be there  


AG: Man, why do you have to live so far?  


AC: i dont have it tho?  


AA: Oh fuck  


AA: Its late?!  


AG: It would seem so? Have you checked the mail?  


TG: Mail passes by today, maybe you will get it?  


AA: Yeah!  


AC: okaayy  


AC: its actually here right now tho  


AA: Get your patootie off that chair and to your mailbox young lady  


AC: your not my mom  


AG: You're*  


AA: You're*  


TG: You're*  


AA: JINX  


  
  
With a roll of your eyes, you push yourself away from your computer and stand up. You made sure to take your sweet ass time just to spite your friends.  
  
You guys are supposed to play a video game today. To be honest, you aren't really a gamer gal. But seriously, who are you if not a rule breaker?  
  
You travel around your house and over to your mailbox, popping it open. A torrent of male tumbled out, leaving you scrambling to pick it up before the damp grass seeped through the paper. You hoisted your stash into your arms, stumbling inside your house. You dumped the pile onto the dining table. You grabbed a package, before you gaze landed on a brown and green envelope.  
  
A grin spread across your face. Aw yes. There it is. The copy of Sburb. A beautiful thing, really. You grabbed it, before dashing to you room. You always were an athlete.  
  
You locked your door before flopping on your computer desk.  
  


AC: i got the game and a package  


AG: Sweet!  


AA: Okay dudes.  


AA: Lets get this shit started  


AA: But first, open the package.  


TG: More vague bullshit?  


AA: You love me.  


TG: I-  


AG: Woo! Sburb time, bitches!  


**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters get better I promise


End file.
